I Still Love You
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Ginny is gettng married. But Harrry tries to stop the wedding. Three years after the faliure, Harry gets an unexpected visit from his loved one.


Harry lied down on his couch with his left leg hanging over the floor. He looked down at the floor and sighed. It had been seven years since he graduated from his school. Seven years since he had seen his friends.Seven years since he had seen the love of his life.

Oh, if he hadn't been so blind, if he hadn't been so much of a selfish git, he could've seen that he loved her before it was too late. He could've told her that he loved her. He could've asked her out. He could've hold her. Clutch her. Kiss her.

But it didn't happen. He never did have the sight to see that he loved her before he left. He looked around in his Muggle apartment and sighed. He wished that she was in the chair right next to him, shocking Harry for being there. He would tell her right at that point that he loved her. She would say those words right back. They would kiss.

It couldn't happen. Ron knew where Harry lived, but not her. Not the love of his life. That's when Harry heard a knock on the door. Harry got up from the couch and opened the door to see Ron holding a bottle of wine and smiling at his friend. "Wine?" Harry asked. "Ron, what is this for?"

"I got great news Harry," Ron told his friend. "May I come in?"

"Sure Ron. Remember, your welcome here anytime." Ron raced right into the apartment and placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry got out two wine glasses, sat down next to Ron on the couch. "So, what's going on?" Harry asked his friend as he poured some of the wine in their glasses.

"Oh, Harry, it is wonderful. You're not going to believe it!"

"Just tell me Ron. I'm getting too anxious."

"Well, should I rush into it or slowly tell it?"

"Rush into it, for the love of Pete!"

"Harry, GINNY'S ENGAGED!!!!" Harry chocked his wine out from his mouth and looked at his friend.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked his friend, placing a hand on his back.

"No, I'm not okay!" Harry yelled. "Your sister is engaged! Ron, I'm in love with YOUR SISTER!!!!!!!!"

"You what?"

"I know you didn't know it before but Ron, I'm in love with your sister!"  
"Oh my lord, Harry, we've gotta stop this wedding! We've gotta break this team up! We've gotta..."

"And how do you plan to call it off, tell her that I love her?"

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?"

"We'll wait. I'll just let my life be thrown away." Harry gave out a big sigh. Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said. "I'm really, really sorry."

Harry stood in the church hallway to wait for the bride to be. To wait for Ginny. He turned to see his love of his life walking along with her mother. She looked forward and gasped. "Harry!" she called out. He smiled and raced over to Ginny to hug her.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. She looked beautiful in the lovely wedding gown that she chose. Her band on her and the dress made her look like an angel. It was too bad that he wasn't her groom. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Do you think I would miss out on one of my most best school friends wedding?" Harry asked. "No way!"

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Uh, mainly just cooped up in my apartment." Harry looked past Ginny's shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley right behind her. She looked like she hadn't aged, but she had gotten older. She smiled at him.

"Hello Harry dear," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. The woman walked up and hugged him. She complimented on his tuxedo and he complimented her back on her dress. The two smiled at each other and looked at Ginny.

That was when Ron came racing in through the halls. "Sorry I'm late," he said while inhaling deep breaths at the same time. "I was caught up by an old friend Draco Malfoy."

"Oh no," Harry said.

"Harry! Glad to see you could make it!"  
"Glad to be here!"

"And so am I. You look so beautiful Ginny. I never thought I would see the day when you got married. I'm so proud of you." The two siblings gave each other a big hug. Mrs. Weasley reminded Ginny that she needed to get something done, so they left the two boys in the halls and said goodbye to them.

Ron turned to Harry and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry," he said. "There's nothing that I can do. Are you all right."

"Yes," Harry said. "And no."

"Do you, Samuel Benning, take Ginerva Weasley as your wedded wife?" the preacher asked Ginny's groom. "In sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ginerva Weasley, take Samuel Benning as you wedded husband? In sickness and health, till death do you part." 

"I do." Harry was hoping that she wouldn't say that. That's when the preacher said his chance.

"If anyone has any reason why these two lovers shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Harry forced himself to pull up. He couldn't do it. But he must. For his sake. For his love's sake. For Ginny's sake.

"I object!" Harry stood up and called out. He could hear the gasps coming out from the crowd. Harry looked down at his friend. Ron smiled and nodded his head. "Samuel, you can't marry Ginny!" Harry called out.

"Why not?" Samuel asked Harry while clutching Ginny close to him.

"Because I love her!" The crowd gasped again. "Ginny, I've loved you since I first met you. I was just too blind to see it. Ginny, don't marry him!"

"It's too late now! We're married and there's nothing you can do about it!" Harry looked over at Ginny. She was clutching her groom close to her also.

"Ginny," Harry whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said. "I did love you. But that was then. You had your chance. You just didn't use it at the right time. And I'm glad you didn't." Harry walked slowly out the church. He looked back at the newly weds and sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding," Harry said. And he walked out the door.

Ever since that day, Harry has wept on his couch every day. Hoping for her to love him again. Hoping for her to forgive him for not using his chance at his right time. She would be running into his apartment right now, bending over him and crying.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry," Ginny would say to him. "I still love you! I want to be with you forever!" Harry would forgive her and they would all live happily ever after. But that was only in his head. That was only a fairy tale that could never happen. He regretted that he never got a chance for him and Ginny to be together.

They never were a couple. He doubted he ever would since she was married. She and her husband have been married for 3 years now. He hasn't seen them since then. And he cried. Ron has come over to his apartment almost every day since the wedding.

It was almost as if Ron was living there. But he wasn't. Then his door opened. Harry sat up to see Ron standing there. "Harry, may I talk to you for a second?" he asked his friend.

"Of course ," Harry assured him. "Sit down. You're my best friend!"

Ron sat down by Harry on the couch. "I'm not able to pay the rent for my apartment. I've become broke. So, I was wondering if I could move in with you."

"Of course you can move in, Ron. It's like you are living here already! Ron, your like the brother I never had!"

"Thanks Harry." Ron leaned in and gave his new brother a huge hug.

The next day, Ron came in with all his stuff that he needed. Harry helped him unpack. "I had a spare room in case I ever had visitors who were staying over night," he told Ron. "But, that can be your bedroom."

"All right," Ron said. "I promise, you won't even know that I'm here."

"I hope I do know." The two laughed. A few hours later, Ron answered the door and was surprised. 

"Ginny?" His sister smiled at him and hugged him. 

"Where's Harry?" she asked her brother.

"In my bedroom, helping me unpack, but..."

"Thanks." Ginny walked into the apartment and into the bedroom to see Harry setting out bed sheets on the bed. Harry turned around. He saw Ginny. She had matured even a little bit more since he saw her. Her hair was longer, she had gotten taller, she even grew in private places.

But her face was still beautiful. Ginny walked up to Harry. The two looked at each other. "How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ginny said. "You?"

"Oh, just great. How's the husband going?" Ginny looked away then.

"We had a divorce."

"What? Why?"

"He was dating another woman. One day, he got drunk and, well, he had sex with her. We got a divorce. Not only that, he kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Can I stay here? Just until I find a place to stay."

"I don't know. Ron moved in here. How can I get a place for you."

"Anywhere's fine. I can even sleep on the couch."

"No, Ginny..."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I..but I...oh, alright."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Harry!" Ginny jumped up, hugged Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. They froze for a few seconds, leaned in, and softly pressed their lips against each other. Ron stood in the doorway and smiled.

And only one thing went through his head. _I guess that Harry's going to be my brother in law_


End file.
